Love Song
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: Porque cuando a una mujer le rompen el corazon no debe echarse a la pena, Helga "hoy va a descubrir que el mundo es solo para ella y nadie puede hacerle daño"
1. how do you rate the morning sun?

**Love song**

Primer capítulo: How do you rate the morning sun?

Whenever I'm alone with you…

Helga bajo con cuidado de la ventana de su cuarto, sería un poco más de las tres de la mañana, cayó en la acera frente a su casa y decidió echarse a correr sin rumbo fijo. Olga había llegado hace unas horas por lo cual sus padres no la echarían de menos, ya había cogido la costumbre de salirse a escondidas de su casa a caminar en la noche después de que su hermana le enviara de regalo de cumpleaños un Iphone.

En un principio dicho aparato permaneció en su empaque por varias semanas, Helga no era una mujer que disfrutara escuchar música y su conocimiento acerca de esta era nulo, además que para ella no había nada como su celular sencillo que solo servía para llamar y ya. Todo esto cambio el día que Arnold se convirtió en el novio de Lila, Helga devastada termino en una heladería consumiendo todo el mantecado que encontraba en su camino cuando alguien decidió poner en funcionamiento el sistema de sonido que poseía el lugar.

Helga no lloró por saber que había perdido al amor de su vida, por fuera parecía un zombie que no sentía pero por dentro quería gritar, quería destrozarlo todo pero su exterior parecía haberse quedado bloqueado. De pronto para Helga el mundo dejo de ser importante.

"_tengo ganas de gritar  
y mi boca está cerrada  
no tenía nada que ocultar  
y nadie me ocultaba nada"_

De pronto Helga se quedo estática al escuchar lo que salía de los parlantes de la heladería, era como si la canción describiera lo que ella sentía, quizás era pura coincidencia pero por curiosidad continuo escuchando.

"_Tengo ganas de brillar  
Y mi luz está apagada  
No tenía a nadie a quien culpar  
Y nadie culpabilizaba  
Hay algo mas o algo menos  
Me da igual si más o menos  
Deje morir, deje vivir"_

Ok, Helga estaba asombrada.

Pago rápidamente los tres mantecados que se había comido y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro rápidamente a su habitación prendiendo el computador, La primera página de internet que se abrió fue facebook cuya primer noticia era la relación de Arnold y Lila la cual estaba comentada por casi todos sus compañeros, Helga ignoro esto olímpicamente y inicio la búsqueda de la canción que había escuchado minutos antes en la heladería… esto la llevo a la búsqueda de mas canciones, luego a descargar Itunes y por último a conectar su Iphone al computador e iniciar las descargas de las canciones que le iban gustando.

Después de un mes se podría decir que Helga era una melómana en extremo y su mayor felicidad era descubrir y escuchar mas y mas canciones, Phoebe le había dicho que su pasión por la música se debía a una búsqueda por reemplazar todos los sentimientos que antes eran para Arnold y en el fondo la rubia sabía que era cierto pero prefería vivir en ese mundo lleno de sonidos y sentimientos que afrontar el hecho de que Arnold nunca seria para ella. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la música parecía de verdad hacer estragos en ella, dejo de molestar a Arnold, dejo de escribir para el… sentía que había dejado de quererlo en el momento que descubrió que llevaba semanas sin saber que era de la vida de él a pesar de estar en el mismo salón de clases; pero también transformo su relación con otras personas, la música era un medio para entablar relaciones puesto que casi todo el mundo solía escuchar alguna canción: algunos descansos los pasaba con Rhonda intercambiando canciones por medio de los Iphones siendo las únicas que poseían uno, acompañaba a Phoebe a diferentes conciertos, iba a las presentaciones de viola de Lorenzo y hasta a veces hablaba de música con Gerlad.

Pero volviendo a esta noche en cuestión, Helga solía salir a caminar mientras escuchaba música, era un pequeño placer que había empezado a desarrollar desde que un día después de jugar baseball en el campo Gerlad sus padres la habían dejado toda la noche por fuera de la casa. Para la rubia de quince años las calles en la noche no significaban un peligro, sabia defenderse y en general Hillwood no era un lugar tan peligroso pero por si acaso solía cargar en un de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco de gas pimienta.

Se acomodo sus audífonos y inicio su caminata sin rumbo fijo mientras se reproducía la canción de Robbie Williams, Morning sun.

-Una buena canción para ver el amanecer…- murmuro la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el parque

"_How do you rate the morning sun?  
After a long and sleepless night"_

Helga iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que un joven de su misma edad metido en sus pensamientos caminaba en dirección contraria a ella pero por la misma vía, chocaron instantáneamente hacienda que a Helga se le salieran los audífonos.

-¡Idiota fíjate por dónde vas!- grito Helga furiosa sobándose la espalda sin siquiera ver con quien había chocado.

-¿Helga?

La rubia reconoció esa voz, ¿hace cuanto no la oía por tener sus amados audífonos la mayoría del tiempo puestos? Tal vez unos dos meses pero aun así su cerebro podía identificar más rápido esa voz que cualquier voz de los múltiples cantantes que poseía su Iphone, y valla que si era buena identificándolos.

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche por fuera de tu cama zopenco?

-yo…este…- Arnold lucia deprimido en serio, algo pareció removerse en Helga pero fue ahogado rápidamente por las ansias de llegar lo más rápido posible al parque de Hillwood y poder ver su querido amanecer al son de Morning sun.

-bueno supongo que no es mi problema así que yo seguiré por mi camino, adiós- Helga se acomodo su ropa y siguió caminando pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el rubio cabeza de balón un tanto ansioso.

-¿para qué demonios quieres saber eso?- contesto Helga frunciendo el ceño bastante molesta, ya eran casi las cuatro y en un par de minutos empezaría a amanecer.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡claro que no idiota cabeza de balón! Tu lo que deberías hacer es irte a dormir y dejarme en paz

-pues tu también deberías irte a dormir si es por esa razón- Helga gruñó, iba a golpearlo y largarse pero algo la detuvo, los ojos de Arnold parecían suplicar que lo dejara ir con ella, suspiró resignada.

-ok chico listo, pero camina rápido que ya casi va a amanecer- el rubio asintió y sin saber hacia dónde iba siguió a la rubia en silencio mientras esta se acomodaba los audífonos.

Llegaron al parque de Hillwood y se sentaron en una banca que diera hacia el horizonte, Helga se quito los audífonos y puso el Iphone a sonar sin estos para que Arnold pudiera escuchar también, para ella escuchar música con alguien se había convertido en un ritual a la hora de sostener alguna interacción.

-Lila me termino hoy- soltó Arnold de buenas a primeras haciendo que Helga se girara para verlo incrédula pero al momento entendió porque Arnold estaba tan deprimido, ella lo había vivido hace unos meses y sabia cuan destruida se podía sentir una persona.

"…_The world don't love you anymore  
Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?"_

-lo siento mucho Arnold, supongo que la has de querer mucho como para no poder dormir-hablo Helga suavemente.

-esa es la cuestión… no hice nada para impedirlo, es como si simplemente descubriera que no la quería tanto como yo creía y el saber que estuviste junto a una persona solo por sentir un cariño especial y nada mas, saber que lo que se vivió no fue tan importante como en un principio se creía… creo que el haberme hecho novio de Lila fue un error

La rubia lo miraba asombrada pero le indico con la mano que continuara hablando.

-antes de ser su novio tenía una imagen tan idealizada de ella que al conseguir lo que tanto deseaba descubrí la realidad detrás de la ilusión y… no es la primera vez que me pasa eso con alguna mujer, eso es deprimente.

"_If you are the starlet in the sun  
don't go wasting your time_

_'Cause there is no finish line"_

Helga suspiro pesadamente antes de decir algo.

-pienso que le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto Arnoldo, todos nos hemos dejado deslumbrar por algo y al final nos damos cuenta de que es insípido- Arnold la escuchaba concentrado- como cuando escuchas una canción en otro idioma que parece hermosa en un principio pero cuando empiezas a comprender su contenido algunas veces te das cuenta de que es una canción vacía que no dice nada interesante y pierde su magia.

-¿insinúas que es normal lo que me pasa?

-yo no insinuó nada perdedor, te lo digo de frente. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es superarlo y ya… muchas veces nos esforzamos por hallar la perfección, tal como lo que tú buscabas en Lila, buscamos llegar a lo más grandioso y no nos fijamos en las pequeñas cosas que nos rodean las cuales pueden ser aun más bellas que esa anhelada perfección.

Arnold sonrió, hace mucho que no hablaba con Helga… ¿Por qué la rubia se había alejado tanto de él? Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente.

-nómbrame una cosa insignificante que sea increíblemente maravillosa a pesar de su sencillez- Arnold se moría por saber la respuesta de su acompañante y le entraron mas ansias cuando la vio sonreír con picardía.

-_The morning brings a mystery, The evening makes it history, Who am I to rate the morning sun?_...- canturreó Helga mientras le señalaba el amanecer que se podía ver desde aquella banca: el sol salía de las montañas, brillante iluminando todo lentamente, la música inundaba sus oídos al compás de los rayos del sol que lentamente empezaban a rozarlo a el también, el cielo empezaba a aclarase en una mezcla de amarillos y rosados claros.

Arnold se giro un momento para ver a Helga y descubrió que a los rayos del sol de la mañana Helga se veía hermosa.

Continuara…

Primera canción: Mas Allá – La Ley

Segunda canción: Robbie Williams – Morning sun

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold cualquier comentario o sugerencia dejen review


	2. Dont call my name

**Love song**

Segundo capítulo: Don't call my name

You make me feel like I am home again…

Helga termino de observar el amanecer y se levanto de la banca, tenía que volver a su casa a darse una ducha y arreglarse para la escuela, apago el Iphone y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del parque, Arnold la miraba irse y corrió tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿sucede algo Arnoldo?

-es que… te voy a acompañar a tu casa

-no es necesario Cabeza de balón, se cuidarme sola- contesto secamente la rubia

-pero quiero acompañarte- Arnold le sonrió dulcemente.

Por un momento Helga sintió su corazón saltar como la primera vez que escucho _beat it_ de Michael Jackson, o tal vez como hace algunos meses cuando corría con la suerte de que Arnold hiciera algo lindo para ella, pero esta vez ese sentimiento no duro más que un par de segundos.

"_Creo que esta vez va a ser como la otra vez  
tú ya olvidaste todo lo que pasó ayer"_

La rubia recordó las múltiples veces que se había ilusionado con gestos tan simples como ese para terminar tropezando con la realidad de que él nunca la vería de la forma como ella alguna vez lo vio a él (o en el fondo de su corazón aun seguía viendo así); como dice la canción, _ella quería mas_.

-no importa, yo puedo ir sola… no te necesito- la voz de Helga pareció dudar ante la última frase pero ella hacía dos meses había tomado una decisión y se mantendría en ella costara lo que costara.

La joven camino segura en dirección a su casa y Arnold se quedo hecho piedra, ¿desde cuándo Helga lo ignoraba tan olímpicamente? Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo la rubia llevaba varias semanas sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra ¿será que la había ofendido de alguna manera? Decidió que por el momento debía ir a su casa a bañarse antes de irse a estudiar.

Por otro lado Helga tenía su cabeza vuelta un remolino de pensamientos referentes al chico cabeza de balón, algo que debía reconocer era que no lo había olvidado por completo ya que por poco y se deja llevar por un momento de debilidad pero eso no significaba que no fuera una chica fuerte, había resistido a la tentación de dejarse acompañar. Recordó una frase de una canción que siempre la fortalecía cuando sentía que su corazón trataba de quebrase un poco más de lo dañado que ya estaba: "_No quiero estar a tu espera…",_ ella merecía más que lo que Arnold siempre le ofreció y a pesar de que durante el viaje a San Lorenzo creyó ser correspondida él nunca la amo de verdad y de la misma forma que ella a él… no quería recordar el pasado; y si de algo la rubia debía estar segura era que ella merecía más…

"…_de tu corazón más  
de tu emoción más  
y de tu cuerpo más  
yo te daré lo que me das  
de tu alma más  
deja todo atrás mi amor  
de ti yo quiero más  
más, más."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Helga llego a la secundaria Hillwood 119 no pudo evitar notar los cuchicheos constantes acerca de la ruptura entre Arnold y Lila, algunos defendían a Lila (la que tomo la decisión de los dos) alegando que Arnold no le ponía la atención que ella merecía y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas se veían frías entre los dos, el bando contrario (los defensores de Arnold) decían que a Lila nunca le había "gustado gustado" y que eso no ayudaba a la relación.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente.

Si le preguntaban por quien se inclinaba ella habría contestado que por Lila sin lugar a dudas, no porque le agradara la "señorita perfección" sino por lo que Arnold le había comentado hace unas horas pero… las cosas referentes a él, ya no le tenían porque importar entonces no tenia porque elegir un bando.

-Hola Pheps- saludo Helga a la niponesa quien alistaba sus cuadernos para la clase de algebra

-Hola Helga- Phoebe le sonrió tratando de parecer tranquila pero ella también se había enterado de lo sucedido y no pudo evitar preguntar -¿te enteraste de…?

-¿…de lo de Arnold y Lila?- Helga sonrió de lado- si y ni te imaginas de qué forma- Phoebe la miro con curiosidad- luego te cuento que aquí no es buen lugar

-¿y piensas…?

-¿…volver a intentarlo?- Helga volvía a adivinar lo que quería saber Phoebe - _… volverás desde tu infierno con el rabo entre los cuernos implorando una vez más. Pero para ese entonces yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad, lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual…_

Phoebe no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a Helga cantar su respuesta.

-supongo que es lo mejor… - Phoebe fue interrumpida por cierta pelinegra ricachona que llego a colgarse en medio de los hombros de las dos.

_-…Si te vas y me cambias por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero no vuelvas nunca más que no estaré aquí_- Rhonda Finalizo la canción mirando de forma divertida a Helga mientras la rubia soltaba un bufido tratando de lucir molesta cosa en la que fallo inútilmente – espero no tener que enterarme acerca de que cierta Pataki piensa rendirse ante la tentación en forma de balón de futbol americano.

Helga y Rhonda habían construido una especie de amistad después de que la rubia la ayudara a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Harold y luego convenciera a este ultimo de salir con la "Niña rica"; en aquellos momentos Rhonda ya era la novia oficial de Harold y a pesar de que ambos discutían constantemente nunca se les había visto a ambos tan felices; Para Rhonda el estar con Harold ayudo a dejar de ser tan ególatra en varios aspectos y a Harold lo ayudo a tener un poco de mas tacto y ser más delicado.

-no te preocupes princesa que soy mujer de palabra, más bien preocúpate de ir y alimentar a tu ballenato que ya debe estar por llegar-se burlo Helga siendo seguida por Phoebe; Rhonda les saco la lengua pero también se reía.

Arnold veía desde su casillero una escena bastante extraña para el ¿Helga amiga de Rhonda? ¿A qué horas había sucedido eso? En ese momento se sintió como un completo desconocido para sus amigos, descubrió que se había dejado deslumbrar tanto por Lila que no se había dado cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor con las demás personas que también lo querían…

-viejo ¿estás bien?- Gerald se acercó a saludarlo como habitualmente hacían pero su semblante lucia preocupado, no había sabido del rubio en toda la noche de ayer y era extraño en el perderse de esa forma.

-si Gerald no te preocupes- contestó Arnold deprimido- es solo que… ¿Cómo pude alejarme tanto del resto de las personas por estar con Lila? Siento como si fuera un extraño para ellos.

-¿extraño? Viejo… creo que lo de Lila te afecto más de lo que creí y lo estas desviando hacia otro lado

-supongo…

Arnold decidió no hablarle más del tema a Gerald, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo se sentía tan incomprendido por este, que prefirió callar. Tenía tantas preguntas y a la vez tantos sentimientos que no creía que alguien lograra comprenderlo. Al lado de los dos jóvenes paso caminando cierta rubia tarareando _"…__And she wont look at you, Won't look at you. She hides through love, en su bolsillo…" _Mientras Phoebe y Rhonda hablaban de diferentes cosas sin importancia aparente y reían cada vez que Helga subía demasiado la voz cantando.

De pronto Helga si lograra comprenderlo… a fin de cuentas su consejo de esa madrugada había sido bueno y no se había atrevido a juzgarlo… ¿estaba pensando demasiado en Helga?

"_No sé si quedan amigos  
Ni si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor  
Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz  
Y no sentirme sólo"_

-vamos viejo, Phoebe acaba de pasar derecho y quiero lograr sentarme al lado de ella- lo Jalo el moreno hacia el salón de clases.

¿A Gerald le gustaba Phoebe? De pronto recordó una tarde en la que su mejor amigo se lo confeso pero el estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en que le regalaría a Lila de mes que lo había olvidado, Arnold empezó a considerarse el peor amigo del mundo y con todo su corazón deseaba hacer algo al respecto para que las cosas cambiaran pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Helga iba caminando sola hacia el _Campo Gerald_, sabía que en unos quince minutos llegarían Rhonda y Phoebe con el resto pero se había adelantado para poder comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y poderse fumar un par antes de que llegaran y la regañaran por ello. Estaba empezando a dejarlo pero días tan extraños como hoy se hacían merecedores de algún calmante extra aparte de la música. La rubia aprendió a fumar una tarde con unos amigos de Lorenzo después de una de sus presentaciones de viola, a Lorenzo no le hizo ni cinco de gracia cuando la vio pero ya era demasiado tarde, Helga encontró en el cigarrillo una adicción deliciosamente relajante aparte de encantarle el olor que este producía recordándole a las reuniones que hacían los cuenteros y demás artistas en las plazas.

De pronto sintió que alguien la observaba y rápidamente escondió la cajetilla y el encendedor en su bolsillo…

-_¡mierda!..._

-¿Helga?

Esa voz otra vez; Lady Gaga cantó en la mente de Helga "_Don't call my name, Alejandro… I'm not your babe, Fernando…"_. El destino se proponía a juntarlos en cualquier esquina cuando ella quería olvidarlo ¿sería esto una señal?... pero Helga ya no creía en ese tipo de señales, mas bien no creía en ninguna señal referente a Arnold.

-que tal Cabeza de Balón…-saludo la rubia sin ánimos.

Arnold estaba nervioso y la mirada indiferente de Helga no ayudaba mucho.

-mmm… este… y ¿como estas?

Helga frunció el ceño levemente

-¿necesitas algo?... estoy un poco ocupada así que si no tienes nada interesante que decirme…- Helga necesitaba, ahora sí, esos cigarrillos con urgencia.

-espera… quiero que me ayudes, necesito hablar contigo pero en otro lado.

Helga suspiro pero accedió a acompañarlo.

-vamos a la heladería pero tu gastas el mantecado Camarón con pelos

-como tú digas Helga- La rubia lo miro extraño al verlo sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Voy haciendo mis planes  
Voy sabiendo quien soy  
Voy buscando mi parte  
Voy logrando el control  
Van jugando contigo  
Van rompiendo tu amor  
Van dejándote solo"_

-haber si entendí- Helga se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar – tu quieres que yo te ayude a poner tu vida en orden de nuevo, a volver a fortalecer tu amistad con el resto y a superar a la "Señorita perfecta" ¿cierto?

Arnold asintió no muy convencido por como se lo tomaba la rubia.

-¿y porque yo?

-es difícil de explicar Helga… pero, creo que eres la persona correcta para esto.

-yo no lo creo Arnoldo-contesto ella de mala gana – por si no te has dado cuenta a través de todos estos años soy la persona más antisocial que puede existir, mi vida es un completo desastre y ni siquiera puedo superar mis múltiples adicciones ¿de verdad crees que soy la persona correcta?

El rubio volvió a asentir.

-Mira cabeza de balón tendré paciencia contigo esta vez solo porque se la situación en la que estas- Helga tomo aire y busco la forma de tranquilizarse – si lo deseas yo puedo contarte todas las cosas que han pasado estos meses y hasta traerte diferentes versiones para que te informes, puedo hablar con Rhonda para que te presente todas las chicas que quieras haber cual te gusta y hasta puedo crearte una agenda con cada cosa que debes hacer cada día pero no puedo intervenir en tu vida… solo tú puedes salir adelante y si yo llegase a intervenir nunca entenderías porque estas en esta situación y que debes hacer para mejorarla.

¿Desde cuándo Helga daba tan buenos consejos? Antes ese era su trabajo… pero se veía linda cuando hablaba seria y de cierta forma eso hacia a Arnold feliz aunque este no entendiera el porqué.

"_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy"_

-Gracias Helga

-de nada Alcornoque, ahora paga los mantecados y te espero afuera.

La chica salió del local a una velocidad increíble, Arnold se dirigió a la caja registradora, saco su billetera del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y cancelo lo debido, guardo la billetera y camino veintitrés pasos hasta la puerta, la abrió lentamente y lo que encontró lo dejo asombrado.

Helga no aguanto hasta despedirse y soltaba bocanadas de humo mientras cerraba los ojos un poco más tranquila sin percatarse de la presencia del joven.

-¡PERO QUE DEMO…! ¡HELGA!

La joven Pataki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó el cigarrillo inmediatamente, haciendo que este cayera sobre un charco y se apagara instantáneamente, no creyó que Arnold se tardara tan poco tiempo pagando y menos que la mirara tan enojado. El rubio se acerco furioso tratando de cogerla pero Helga era increíblemente escurridiza y echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar atrás.

Arnold la persiguió llamándola por su nombre durante unos diez minutos hasta que la perdió de vista por completo; Helga corrió hasta la casa de Patty sabiendo que esta estaba allí ya que había estado enferma la semana pasada y aun no volvía a clase, le pidió asilo urgente y la castaña no pudo negarse al ver la cara de espanto en Helga.

-pero me tienes que contar de que tanto huyes Helga- le puso como condición Patty

-¡lo que quieras mujer pero rápido!

Patty la dejo pasar y no pudo evitar reírse al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia, en cuestión de segundos una Helga más tranquila también reía.

"_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette and run  
Don't call my name…"_

Continuara…

Primera Canción: Mas – Nelly Furtado

Segunda canción: Si te vas – Shakira

Tercera Canción: puede ser – El canto del loco

Cuarta Canción: Alejandro – Lady Gaga

Este es el segundo Cap. Tratare de estar actualizando semanalmente. Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews, me hace muy feliz el saber que a las personas les guste lo que escribo y lo comenten, también gracias por las sugerencias y tratare de aplicarlas lo mas que pueda. Recuerden que estoy abierta a cualquier idea que tengan sobre todo si tienen alguna canción en mente o cosas así…

Por ahora que les puedo decir de la historia, busco plantear adolescentes reales sin perder esa esencia muy Hey Arnold, y algo importante para cualquier adolecente es su música y mas para Helga que busca rellenar con esta el vacio que le dejo Arnold entonces la historia estará completamente plagada de canciones de donde sean y como sean según el momento que se esté viviendo… espero que les guste como va empezando la historia y espero con ansias seguir recibiendo sus lindos reviews.


	3. Al lado del camino

**Love song**

Tercer capítulo: A un lado del camino

Whenever I'm alone with you…

Patty se había convertido en una chica tranquila y bastante conversadora cuando entraba en confianza, aun seguía siendo una mujer bastante fuerte y cuando lo deseaba sabia dar miedo, por ejemplo Rhonda solía correr despavorida o pegarse mucho a Harold cada vez que la castaña se acercaba por miedo a ser golpeada a pesar de que Helga le gritara mientras huía que Patty no le haría nada, el problema de ellas dos era algo más personal y la rubia sabia que en esas cosas no debía interferir demasiado.

-entonces Pataki… ¿de que huías con tanta prisa?- Patty conocía a Helga lo suficiente para saber que con la rubia se hablaba sin rodeos.

La Rubia tomo una bocanada de aire (aun agotada por todo lo que tuvo que correr) y la miro con ojos culpables.

-debes prometer no regañarme ni contarle a nadie

La castaña giro los ojos y levanto las manos realizando un juramente, luego de esto Helga empezó a hablar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Helga que aun no llega?- le pregunto Rhonda a Phoebe mientras esta se recostaba contra una de las paredes del Campo Gerald.

-no lo sé… pero tengo un extraño presentimiento ¿no tienes un minuto para llamarla?

-no Phoebe, ayer me cortaron los minutos- contesto la pelinegra mirando su Iphone molesta.

Arnold llego corriendo bastante agitado, ambas mujeres le dieron poca importancia a este hecho pero Gerald se acerco asombrado al ver al rubio después de varias semanas en el Campo Gerald.

-Viejo ¿practicaras con nosotros hoy?- el rubio asintió desorientado tratando de tomar todo el aire que podía – genial ya solo falta Helga para empezar

-¿Helga no ha llegado?- el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-y eso es raro, suele llegar antes que nosotros… le preguntare a Phoebe

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Phoebe y Rhonda, en ese momento también se acercaron Sid, Stinky, Harold y Lorenzo haciéndose la misma pregunta de los dos jóvenes anteriores.

-¿pero dónde diablos esta Pataki? Llevamos horas esperándola- dijo desesperado Harold

-tranquilízate cariño, además solo llevamos quince minutos esperando – Rhonda trataba de lucir serena aunque odiaba esperar – estoy casi segura que ya llegara

-Helga no es de las que llega tarde- comento Lorenzo – además tiene su Iphone apagado

Phoebe se sentó en el césped y empezó a analizar la situación: Helga siempre llega puntual a los entrenamientos de beisbol, hoy decidió salir antes alegando que tenía una cuestión que hacer y salió corriendo sin dar explicación lo cual Phoebe sabia traducir con un "voy a fumar y no quiero que me regañen", aun así Helga no se fuma más de dos cigarrillos entonces hace unos veinte minutos debió haberse desocupado… algo se le escapaba pero ¿Qué era? Si encontraba ese factor faltante podría saber exactamente donde podría estar su mejor amiga, por algo la conocía de tantos años.

-Phoebe- Arnold la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿de verdad no sabes donde esta Helga? La necesito urgentemente

-no Arnold yo no he hablado con ella desde que Sali… ¿ARNOLD?- Phoebe logro encajar la última pieza del rompecabezas y sonrió orgullosa, ahora solo le faltaba comprobar si su teoría era cierta.

Phoebe le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Arnold y camino hasta Lorenzo quien seguía timbrándole a Helga desesperado.

-Lorenzo de casualidad tienes el número de Patty

-si claro Phoebe pero… ¿para que necesitas a Patty en estos momentos?

-confía en mi, por favor préstame un minuto- Phoebe puso el rostro más tierno que pudo mientras a lo lejos cierto moreno se moría internamente de los celos.

Lorenzo le entrego el celular curioso por saber que pensaba hacer Phoebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Patty escucho la historia de Helga atentamente y decidió que lo mejor era distraerla con otra actividad (no por nada era dos años mayor que ella); ya había salido varias veces junto con la rubia a una pequeña plaza cercana la cual llamaba "la grulla" donde iban varios cuenteros, artistas, poetas, cantantes y demás para dar presentaciones callejeras; Helga se había hecho amiga de un cantante callejero que estudiaba música al que llamaban Bj al igual que de una poeta llamada Jamie estudiante de literatura, y siempre que iban eran tratadas como invitadas especiales. Helga de verdad era feliz en ese lugar.

Cogieron un taxi y en cuestión de diez minutos y caminar entre algunas calles estrechas por cinco minutos llegaron a la pequeña plaza donde los rayos del atardecer rozaban su suelo empedrado, en su centro había una pequeña fuente de agua donde la gente lanzaba monedas y pedía deseos; una plaza rectangular rodeada por dos cafés y tres cafés bares donde vendían cerveza y vino casero bastante económico y unos curiosos cigarrillos de sabores, el local más llamativo era una tienda en una de sus esquinas donde vendían Narguile y tenían salas especiales para fumarlo.

-pero miren quien llego, si es la pequeña dama y Patty- Bj se acerco y las saludo a ambas sonriente.- hoy tocaremos un rato y llegan justo a tiempo para escucharnos- el joven señalo su guitarra con cierto orgullo.

Bj era un joven de 20 años, alto de cabellos oscuros y largos, cuya voz era suave y melodiosa y solo era comparable con los sonidos armónicos de su guitarra a la que llamaba "Lucy" en honor a cierta canción de los Beatles; junto a él se encontraba Jamie: cabello corto de color rosa chicle, delgada y con perforaciones en la ceja y la nariz, siempre cargando un lapicero y un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes.

-como han estado señoritas, las invitare a un café con algo de licor para que se calienten un poco- Bj llamo a un compañero que trabajaba en uno de los cafés y le encargo tres capuchinos con amareto

-yo creo que mejor… -Helga no dejo terminar a Patty

-¡Y una caja de cigarrillos de vainilla!- el camarero asintió y continuo su camino.

"_Me gusta estar a un lado del camino  
fumando el humo mientras todo pasa  
me gusta abrir los ojos y estar vivo  
tener que vérmelas con la resaca  
entonces navegar se hace preciso  
en barcos que se estrellen en la nada  
vivir atormentado de sentido  
creo que ésta, sí, es la parte mas pesada..."_

Helga se recosto en una pared y inhalo el humo pausadamente, disfrutado el momento mientras Bj le contaba acerca de alguna anecdota divertida de su universidad. Patty tambien le ponia cuidado pero mientras todos se distraian hablando con Helga ella aprovecho para contestar su celular.

-Alo...

-Patty soy Phoebe, ¿Helga esta contigo?

-si no te preocupes pero... ¿porque no la llamaste a su Iphone?

La voz de Phoebe que en un principio sonaba un tanto tensa se habia relajado por completo.

-lo apago, supongo que tu conoceras la razon ¿donde estan?

-la note estresada asi que la traje a "La grulla", se que no es el mejor lugar pero ella parece estar feliz alli.

-no te preocupes Patty, hiciste bien, mas tarde Rhonda y yo vamos por ella para que no te procupes

-por favor no se demoren mucho, al parecer Helga piensa quedarse un buen rato y mama quiere que este temprano en casa para no empeorar mi resfriado.

-no te preocupes, si quieres vete ya que en quince minutos nosotras llegamos

-Vale...- Patty colgó el celular y se acerco al grupo para despedirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hoy no habrá practicas de beisbol, a Helga se le presento un inconveniente pero si quieren practiquen ustedes, Rhonda y yo tenemos que hacer una diligencia.

-¿tenemos?- pregunto Rhonda quien ya se encontraba abrazada a Harold muy cariñosamente (además que si Patty iba estar, ella ni se asomaba)

Phoebe suspiro resignada mientras se preguntaba mentalmente porque se había hecho amiga de un par de locas, se empezó a despedir de todos y camino hacia la calle esperando un taxi que la acercara.

Gerald encontró la oportunidad perfecta de estar con Phoebe así fuera buscando a Helga y se acerco a la niponesa tratando de lucir lo más casual.

-yo te puedo acompañar Phoebe, no es bueno que andes sola por la ciudad…- Gerald empezó a titubear – bueno es peligroso y…

Phoebe se sonrojo pero asintió agradecida, la verdad si le daba algo de temor viajar sola y más cuando se había acostumbrado a viajar junto a Helga G. Pataki.

-Phoebe ¿puedo ir yo también?... es que me preocupa Helga- La chica asintió un poco insegura con respecto a lo que pudiera decir la rubia pero, algo le decía que era lo mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Wow! Pequeña dama no tomes de ese Whisky tan rápido que no es agua- Bj se rio mientras le arrebataba suavemente la botella de las manos a una Helga muy mareada – porque mas bien no nos cuentas porque andas tan alcohólica hoy

Todos los demás levantaron los vasos con Whisky invitándola a hablar. Helga rio y empezó a hablar mientras encendía el sexto cigarro del día.

"_...en tiempos donde nadie escucha a nadie  
en tiempos donde todos contra todos  
en tiempos egístas y mezquinos  
en tiempos donde siempre estamos solos..."_

-les contare una historia aunque no se me dé muy bien –bocanada de cigarrillo – no es muy alegre pero por lo menos aun no termina, nací en una familia que me ignoraba constantemente y me enamore de la única persona que nunca podría quererme y cuando por fin logre sacármelo de la cabeza vuelve porque descubrió que las pequeñas cosas también podemos ser bellas, pero no viene a hacer mis sueños realidad sino a untarme los labios de miel y luego irse dejándome antojada. La gente me ve en las calles y me temen porque fumo o porque simplemente voy escuchando música sin prestarle atención al resto de la humanidad, mis opiniones nadie las toma en cuenta y cada cosa que deseo parece querer huir de mi por mas ínfima que sea –sorbo de un vaso de whisky que le acaban de pasar- voy sola por el mundo buscando un camino, huyendo de otros tantos y construyendo un destino… - de pronto pareció recordar algo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo- ¡es mentira! Yo no voy buscando un camino ¡yo voy al lado del camino!

Helga escucho un viroteo cuando termino su historia al igual que muchos aplausos mientras Bj sacaba la guitarra y un compañero de él, de cabello castaño y amables ojos miel empezaba a cantar.

"_...yo ya no pertenezco a ningún istmo  
me considero vivo y enterrado  
yo puse las canciones en tu walkman  
el tiempo a mi me puso en otro lado  
tendré que hacer lo que es y no debido  
tendré que hacer el bien y hacer el daño  
no olvides que el perdón es lo divino  
y errar a veces suele ser humano..."_

Varios jovenes se acercaron a la rubia y empezaron a hablarle de su tema favorito: musica, compraron un par de cervezas artesanales y continuaron tomando, Helga participaba pero su atencion estaba puesta en la cancion que tocaba Bj

"_...yo era un pibe triste y encantado  
de Beatles, caña Legui y maravillas  
los libros, las canciones y los pianos  
el cine, las traiciones, los enigmas  
mi padre, la cerveza, las pastillas los misterios el whiskymalo  
los óleos, el amor, los escenarios  
el hambre, el frío, el crimen, el dinero y mis 10 tías  
me hicieron este hombre enreverado..."_

Bj noto cuando la mirada azul de Helga lo enfocaba fijamente y el le mantubo la vista y le sonrio cuando canto: _"si alguna vez me cruzas por la calle regálame tu beso y no te aflijas_..." causando que la rubia se sonrojara y le esquivara la mirada.

Arnold nunca había escuchado hablar de "La grulla" y las referencias que Gerald poseía de dicho sitio no eran muy alentadoras, confirmo sus referencias al ver en qué estado se encontraba Helga a quien distinguió a lo lejos.

Continuara…

Canción: a un lado del camino – Fito Páez

Este cap no me dejo muy convencida que digamos así que prometo mejorar, disculpen la demora pero es que he estado trabajando y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo; una vez más gracias por todos los reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia y sigan comentando


	4. sueños en Lilly Town

**Love song**

Cuarto capítulo: Sueños en Lilly Town

…You make me feel like I am whole again…

-…_Y yo soy así pido para ti que seas muy felíz mucho muy feliz, pero muy felíz, pues te lo mereces. Y yo soy así, pido para ti que seas muy felíz mucho muy felíz pero muy felíz, pa' que no regreses_...- Cantaban varios jovenes junto con Helga mientras se repartian copitas de tequila con una linea de sal que acomodaban en aluminio para no regarla.

-¿y como demonios se toma esto?- preguntaba la rubia en medio de las multiples voces ya bastante prendidas por el alcohol y algunas hasta con problemas de pronunciacion.

-facil pequeña...- le indico uno de los que repartia las copas, paliducho y con una cresta verde adornando el resto de su rapada cabeza- ponte un poco de sal en el hueco que se forma entre el pulgar y el indice, tomas una rodaja de limon que te voy a dar con la otra mano y recibeme la copa con la mano de la sal.

A helga le costaba trabajo seguir las indicaciones pero lo estaba logrando.

-ok pequeña, ahora tienes que lamer la sal de tu mano, luego mandarte todo el shot y por ultimo chupar el limon ¿lista?

Helga hizo todo a una velocidad increible para terminar haciendo una mueca extraña en su rostro haciendo que el resto se rieran, incluyendola.

El ambiente se ponia cada vez mas fiestero, los musicos que se turnaban para tocar ya se habian ido por las rancheras y canciones pidiendo mas alcohol; Helga se las conocia por algunas otras noches que tambien se habia quedado hasta la noche pero era la primera en donde habian tomado tanto. Muchos ya se habian parado a bailar o a hacer gestos de mariachi.

-_Ay mamá que me den más tequila, ay mamá que me den de tomar…_ - Helga no supo en qué momento se había parado a cantar y a saltar. - …_no me molestes más ando borracho. No me preguntes, no me contestes, no me molestes más ando borracho…_

Entre más se acercaban, más fuerte se hacía toda la algarabía que se estaba generando en aquella pequeña plaza, apenas eran las siete de la noche y allí ya parecía la media noche; Arnold negó con la cabeza bastante molesto y Phoebe se le adelanto indicándole con la mano que se mantuvieran atrás de ella. Nunca lograría entender que llevo a Helga a fumar, o a juntarse con ese tipo de personas… a veces el la veía tan madura y otra tan infantil que para el, Helga se había convertido en un gran enigma.

-¡oye! ¡Pequeña dama porque no cantas algo como la ultima vez!- Arnold escucho como una chica perforada y de extraño cabello rosa miraba a Helga expectante.

Todos aplaudieron alegres y Helga se levanto, aunque sus tres compañeros de clase notaron como tambaleaba levemente.

-si Helga, canta algo sobre esa historia que nos contaste hace un rato- grito un tipo de peinado punk

La rubia negó rotunda. Un joven de cabello oscuro se le acerco con una guitarra y le hablo al oído a lo cual ella contesto en susurros y el asintió.

-esperemos a que Helga acabe y nos la llevamos ¿les parece?- Phoebe les señalo unos lugares no tan cercanos a la parte central para que Helga no los distinguiera inmediatamente- mejor hagámonos a distancia o Helga se sentirá intimidada y huira o algo así.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron tras ella.

-oye viejo, no sabía que Helga cantara…

-no lo hace- aseguro Phoebe quien los iba escuchando también, Gerald enrojeció- o mejor dicho no generalmente, solo la he oído cantar dos veces en mi vida frente a un público y ya estaba con el alcohol en la cabeza… pero no lo hace tan mal.

Los dos jóvenes la miraron atónitos. La niponesa les sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se sentó en las baldosas seguida por ellos.

-quiero aclarar que no soy cantante ni nada por el estilo- comenzó a hablar la rubia siendo sostenida por la cintura del joven de cabello negro, quien estaba sentado en una pequeña banca listo para tocar su guitarra – pero les cantare una canción que escuche hace poco, es francesa y me encanta porque sería feliz viviendo allí: en Lilly town.

"_Welcome  
Bienvenue à Lilly Town valley  
La ville color et en forme  
Granny pomme…"_

Arnold miraba a la rubia y sentía que la detallaba por primera vez: su cabello largo y rubio cayendo hasta su cintura y moviéndose a su ritmo graciosamente, su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo con curvas donde debían estar y en las proporciones que cualquier hombre desearía, sus ojos azul cielo brillantes y resplandecientes, su piel clara y suave como la de un durazno y sus labios rojos y algo carnosos cual pétalos de rosa… Helga ya no era una niña y una parte del cerebro del joven Cabeza de balón no lo podía procesar bien.

"…_Y a même  
Un ciel si bleu  
Qu'on peut y voir Lucy  
Qu'on peut y voir même si l'on veut  
John au Gandhi  
Ou l'on s'écrit des mots doux comme  
Al et Simone  
Lilly dans son lit rêve à Lilly Town…"_

Su voz, si tal vez no era una gran cantante, pero era suave y algo rasposa haciéndola única… ¿a qué horas Helga se había hecho una mujer? Era obvio que él se dio cuenta cuando Helga dejo de hacer algunas cosas, le crecieron otras y ciertos días del mes no se aparecía por el campo Gerald pero… una cosa era crecer y otra toparse con una imagen de una Helga casi adulta que cantaba y contoneaba la cadera con una naturalidad increíble.

Arnold estaba tan hipnotizado viendo a Helga que no se dio cuenta la mirada de idiota que ponía y que Gerald y Phoebe llevaban riéndose de él desde hace un buen rato.

-vamos Gerald tómale una foto, una prueba del delito

-si claro- negó el moreno- si Helga llega a ver la foto lo matara por andarla viendo de esa forma, ni de broma

-por favooooor- rogo la pelinegra poniendo los mismo ojos (o tal vez aun más expresivos) llenos de ternura que había usado con Lorenzo hacia unas horas- prometo no mostrársela a Helga, además es tu celular así tú la tendrás.

Gerald sonrió embobado y saco su celular, no podía negarle nada a esa carita.

"…_Du bleu du ciel  
Et des fa si fa sol  
Des autres étoiles, aussi vu  
Le do, scellées au sol  
Coco lait chocolat cookies macadamiam  
Et chaque soir des hommes  
Qui jouent aux dames…"_

-¿hace cuanto viene Helga…?... ¿Qué hacen apuntándome con la cámara del celular?- Arnold miraba curioso a la pareja quienes guardaron el celular rápidamente riendo sospechosos.

-Helga viene desde hace un par de meses, en un principio solo venia a escuchar poesía pero ahora le encanta escuchar a los músicos… ya sabes desde que empezó su melomanía- hablo rápidamente la niponesa para que el rubio dejara de preguntar por el celular.

-¿melomanía? ¿Qué eso no es adicción desordenada por la música?- pregunto el moreno a lo que Phoebe asintió.

Arnold se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Helga por la tarde: _"__por si no te has dado cuenta a través de todos estos años soy la persona más antisocial que puede existir, mi vida es un completo desastre y __ni siquiera puedo superar mis múltiples adicciones__ ¿de verdad crees que soy la persona correcta?"_ así que a eso se refería…

"…_À Lilly Town  
Les enfants volent  
Sur des vieux Motown  
Au-dessus des ronces."_

Helga hizo una pequeña venia después de ser aplaudida y casi resbala, Bj soltó la guitarra inmediatamente para sostenerla.

-pequeña dama se acabo tu noche de libertinaje… menos mal Phoebe ya está aquí, comeremos algo y te irás a dormir ¿te parece?

Helga le sonrió traviesamente pero acepto.

Desde lejos Arnold veía como aquel hombre coqueteaba descaradamente con Helga susurrándole cosas al oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura, inconscientemente apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-deberíamos tomarle otra foto con ese gesto- le susurro divertida Phoebe al moreno quien también se rio.

-no Phebs, yo creo que con las que tenemos esta de mas

De pronto Arnold se levanto y se acerco a paso decidido hacia aquel sujeto que se atrevía a aprovecharse de una Helga bastante tomada, según el rubio.

-hola que tal, soy Arnold amigo de Helga y vengo a llevarla a su casa- a pesar de sonar sereno, Arnold quería golpear al tipo hasta que no le quedaran ganas de tocar a la menor de los Pataki, pero la parte que aun estaba consciente de sus actos le hacía insistentemente una pregunta ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?

-claro- le sonrió descaradamente el muchacho- ya mismo se las iba a llevar, reconocí a Phoebe pero quería darle antes algo de comer, aquí al lado hay una pequeña cafetería donde venden unas hamburguesas deliciosas, si tu quieres la llevo y…

-no se preocupe- contesto Arnold jalando del brazo a Helga- creo que ya hizo suficiente por un día, Hasta luego.

Bj levanto una ceja algo confundido pero decidió que era lo mejor, le hizo señas a Helga con la mano de despedida pero la chica parecía estar más concentrada en gritarle a aquel joven con cabeza de balón… ¿será el? Se pregunto curioso el pelinegro para después reír tontamente.

-sucedió algo Bj, ¿Quién era ese niño?- pregunto Jamie quien vio la escena desde lejos.

-no se querida pero valla sí que estaba celoso… que divertido sería volver a ser adolescente otra vez. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato mas o mejor vamos a dormir?

La chica lo miro con picardía para luego sonreír.

-claro cariño, vámonos ya que de todas formas se acabo el tequila.

Ambos rieron para luego acercarse y darse un tierno beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-entonces el tal Bj es novio de la peli rosada… y por medio de esta se conocieron con Patty y luego con Helga- trataban de comprender el moreno todo lo que le decía Phoebe

-si… aunque creo que Arnold no lo sabe ¿Por qué se habrá enojado tanto?

-si no lo conociera diría que se estaba celoso de Helga pero… ¿te imaginas?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Iban a algunos metros detrás de la pareja de rubios que no hacían sino pelear mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

-… no puedo creerlo Helga siempre te consideré una mujer inteligente como para terminar en estas

-y yo te consideraba una persona decente pero mira cómo has tratado a Bj, ¿no podías ser un poco más amable, Inútil?

-¡más amable! Pero si lo único que hizo fue darle trago a una menor, es un aprovechado

-¡cierra el hocico, Cabeza de balón! El no es ningún aprovechado, es un buen amigo que generalmente me apoya cuando estoy mal, cosa que tu no haces Zopenco ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué tendrías que decir a tu favor?... es mas ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso te debo algo, Arnoldo? Hasta donde yo se me odias y te odio…

Phoebe y Gerald vieron que se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería, Phoebe decidió entrar con el moreno y comprar comida para los cuatro mientras esos dos terminaban de discutir. Por otro lado Arnold había soltado a Helga y esta había caído al suelo.

-eres un maldito cerdo Arnold ¿lo sabías?, así no se trata a una dama… o espera, estoy casi segura que crees que soy un hombre con el que te puedes dar a golpes ¿verdad?

-¿quieres dejar de insultarme un minuto? No entiendo ni siquiera para que me preocupe… si tú pareces vivir feliz en el hueco en el que te has metido

-yo tampoco lo entiendo…- de pronto hablo pausadamente la rubia sin levantarse del suelo – nadie te lo pidió y… por primera vez en toda mi vida he encontrado algo de felicidad, tal vez el fumar y tomar no sean bueno pero… esas personas que están ahí me han enseñado más de lo que te imaginas, no me ven como la hermana de Olga Pataki o la malvada Helga sino como una chica normal a la que le gusta la literatura y la música y quiere conocer el mundo.

Arnold trato de acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella le golpeo la mano con su palma alejándolo.

-yo… también quise ayudarte muchas veces Helga ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

Phoebe miraba preocupada desde la ventana, Gerald pidió que le empacaran para llevar dos de las cuatro hamburguesas y pago; nunca había visto a Arnold perder la paciencia como lo hacía con Helga…

-_Jamás te recuerdo… porque nunca te olvido_- cantó la rubia muy bajito aunque Arnold alcanzo a oír.

-yo solo quiero ser tu amigo Helga pero tú no me permites acercarme… solo déjame ayudarte a mi también.

Arnold trato por segunda vez de ayudarla a levantarse y Helga se dejo cargar, el rubio noto que la joven Pataki era bastante liviana así que decidió llevarla entre sus brazos. Helga ya estaba casi en la inconsciencia, el sueño después de la euforia alcoholizada había llegado y apenas Arnold alcanzaba a escuchar un pequeño canturreo:

"…_Y ahora tengo las arterias  
Llenas de etcéteras  
Y un corazón espartano  
Y unas manos  
Que creen en los milagros._

Al límite del temblor  
De conspiración divina  
El rumbo de tus sueños  
Coincide Con mis pesadillas..."

Helga se durmió en el momento en que Arnold entro a la cafetería con ella en brazos para asombro de Gerald y Phoebe.

Continuara…

Primera canción: Que seas muy feliz – Alejandro Fernández

Segunda canción: Borracho – Genitallica

Tercera canción: Lilly Town – Alizze

Cuarta canción: el rumbo de tus sueños – Enrique Bunbury

Disculpe lo demorado del cap. Pero es que acabo de entrar a la U, trataré de publicar lo más rápido que pueda; gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando la historia. Creo que más de uno se sentirá identificado con la borrachera de Helga, a mí me suele pasar cada vez que tomo demasiado y generalmente hay dos razones: no comer y estar deprimido.


	5. El eco de tu perfume

**Love song**

Quinto capítulo: El eco de tu perfume

…Whenever i'm alone with you…

Helga se encontraba en la esquina de una calle en mitad de la noche, un farol era su único medio de iluminación, las calles no tenían nombre y algo le decía que no debía alejarse de aquel farol o se perdería para siempre en la oscuridad. Lucía un vestido negro y corto además de un par de tacones negros, se pasó la mano por un muslo y se dio cuenta asombrada que llevaba ligueros también ¿a qué horas termino vestida de esa forma? Llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano así que decidió sentarse en el filo de la acera y fumárselo lentamente, le costó trabajo acomodarse con tan diminuto vestido pero al final lo logro. Mientras fumaba se dio cuenta que había un aroma peculiar en el ambiente, era como vainilla con canela, algo tan familiar pero a la vez tan distante… ese olor le encantaba pero no sabía porque ni de dónde provenía. A lo lejos escucho la voz de una mujer cantando:

_Perseguiré… los rastros de este afán. _  
_Como busca el agua la sed. _  
_La Estela de __tu__ perfume._

-¿pero qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto al viento una rubia ya bastante molesta por no entender nada, además de que se le acababa de apagar el cigarrillo.

De pronto una hilera de faroles se encendieron guiándola por una pequeña calle, Helga miro hacia todos los lados buscando algún rastro de vida, supuso que no le quedaba de otra que seguir por aquella calle así que se levanto haciendo malabares para sostenerse en los tacones y no dejar ver nada más de lo que ya mostraba aquel vestido; eh inicio su paseo nocturno sin rumbo fijo, de pronto una suave brisa roso su rostro trayendo consigo aquel olor, y a medida que avanzaba el olor se hacía más fuerte e intenso.

_Me __atravesó__  
tu suave vendaval  
rumbo a tu recuerdo seguí  
la senda de tu perfume _

-… del eco de tu perfume- murmuró Helga sin saber exactamente porque se le había ocurrido tan extraña frase.

Al final de la calle había una especie de Café, la voz de la mujer al igual que ese inconfundible aroma a vainilla y canela parecían nacer de aquel sitio, Helga camino decidida en búsqueda de una explicación: al entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de muchas personas sentadas en pequeños bancos y en una tarima había una mujer cantando vestida igual que Helga; la rubia camino entre los espectadores guiándose únicamente por su nariz hasta que encontró al dueño de aquel perfume; Se encontraba de espaldas a ella pero ella pudo diferenciarlo del resto por su cabellera rubia y la peculiar forma de su cabeza… estiro la mano para alcanzarlo y verle el rostro cuando la mujer cantante la señalo desde el escenario y cantó:

_No hay Soledad __  
que__ aguante__ el__ envión__  
el __impulso__antiguo__ y __sutil__  
Del eco de __tu__ perfume _

Luego un agujero se abrió ante los pies de la rubia y esta cayo al vacio instantáneamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Helga ¿estás bien?- la voz de Phoebe la hizo reaccionar ¿todo había sido un sueño?

-¿Dónde estamos Phebs?- la pregunto la rubia tratando de sonreír para ocultar el mareo que sentía.

-en una cafetería cerca a "La Grulla"- le contesto el moreno que estaba sentado al lado de Phoebe – Pataki ¿te sientes bien? Estas como pálida

Helga le iba a contestar mordazmente pero el sabor amargo de devolver la comida le hizo mejor guardar silencio; respiro profundamente y se concentro en identificar la música que había en la cafetería… era tango electrónico.

-¿hace cuanto llevamos aquí?

-como una hora Helga, pero no te preocupes que aun no es tan tarde- la voz de Phoebe trataba de tranquilizarla pero eso era algo que a la rubia traía sin cuidado.

Entonces había durado una hora dormida escuchando tango, con razón había tenido ese sueño tan raro y aquel olor debió ser algún helado que habían traído a alguna mesa cercana… todo empezaba a tener sentido. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en los dos asientos que quedaban frente a los de Phoebe y Gerald así que se sentó ocupando solo uno, de pronto sintió ese olor a vainilla y canela… ya sabía que iba a pedir para comer.

-siento mucho tener que quedarme a dañarles la cita chicos pero me muero por probar ese postre de vainilla y canela que venden acá.

La pareja primero se sonrojo pero luego se miraron extrañados.

-Pataki… aquí solo venden comidas rápidas ¿de qué demonios hablas?, e igual tu ya te comiste tu hamburguesa

Helga ahora si estaba extrañada… entonces de donde venia aquel dulce y delicioso olor. Noto entonces que traía encima de sus hombros una chaqueta que no era de ella y además tenía impregnado tan característico olor.

-¿de quién es esta chaqueta?- pregunto extrañada Helga - ¿es tuya Geraldo?... o ¿es de BJ?

La pareja se miro entre sí dudosa de contestar hasta que una cuarta voz hablo a espaldas de la rubia.

-veo que ya despertaste Helga…- y el olor inundo todos los sentidos de la rubia.

_Avanzo y escribo  
decido el camino  
las ganas que quedan _

_Se marchan con vos_

Se apaga el deseo  
ya no me entrevero  
y hablar eso  
que se me iba mejor 

Ahora las ganas de vomitar de Helga adquirieron una fuerza descomunal, tenía que resistir y salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Arnold se sentó al lado de la rubia y la miraba con cierta tristeza en los ojos, Helga buscaba concentrarse en otra cosa para bloquear su olfato y no sentir más nauseas.

-¿Por qué haces estas cosas? Tú no eras así…- le murmuro el rubio para que solo ella escuchara.

_Así__ son__ las__ cosas__  
amargas borrosas__  
son__ fotos veladas__  
de un__ tiempo mejor_

-y tú no sabes nada Arnoldo- le contesto tajante la rubia tratando de alejarlo para que su aroma no la perturbara mas – y ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Me estas siguiendo? Maldito espía pervertido

Arnold negó frustrado.

-Helga, trato de ser tu amigo y ayudarte…

-¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo no quiero ser tu amiga? Creo que durante todos estos años te lo he dejado muy claro.

-Helga y que hay con lo de industrias futuro… o en San Lorenzo- Helga abrió los ojos furiosa… no podía creer que Arnold tuviera el descaro de nombrarle las dos veces que él le había roto el corazón.

-Phoebe yo me voy ya… cabeza de cepillo si ella no llega temprano a su casa mañana te decapitare, te la encargo… ¡ADIOS!

_El aire me ciega  
hay vidrio en la arena  
ya no me da pena  
dejarte un adiós _

Helga se paro furiosa del lugar, saco de su bolsillo cinco dólares y los dejo encima de la mesa para luego tirarle la chaqueta a Arnold y salir de la cafetería, tenía ganas de golpear hasta que le sangraran los nudillos y a la vez de llorar como no lo hacía hace mucho.

-¡¿pero que te sucede Helga?- la llamo Arnold quien había salido detrás de ella – no es para tanto.

Helga no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no lo resistió mas y se le fue encima dispuesta a golpearlo y dejarlo listo para una ambulancia, pero no contaba con chocar primero con aquel dulce aroma y que su estomago se adelantaría a sus puños.

_Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar_

La camisa de Arnold quedo untada de rastros de hamburguesa y licor, Helga se incorporo y soltó una amarga carcajada…

-la verdad pensaba molerte a puños pero creo que esto fue mejor… ahora apártate de mi vista gusano

Helga se acomodo el cabello y con paso firme se alejo de la cafetería dejando al rubio bastante shockeado, de pronto recordó y entendió porque Helga se había puesto tan histérica… él no lo había dicho por ciertos hechos sino por la ayuda que les había prestado… se sintió como un idiota por no haberse explicado bien.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Arnold que paso?- pregunto una Phoebe muy pasmada al ver el estado en que se encontraba el rubio: con una cara de aflicción increíble y lleno de vomito.

-que imagen más patética…- murmuro Gerald llevándose los dedos al tabique.

Continuara…

Primera canción: Perfume – BajoFondo Tango Club

Segunda canción: El mareo – BajoFondo Tango Club y Gustavo Cerati

Bueno discúlpenme mucho la demora después de prometer publicar cada semana pero es que en la u se me complicaron varias cosas… igual aquí estoy esperando mas de sus reviews y que les siga gustando mi fic. Con respecto a este capítulo creo que no hay nada peor que los sueños de borracho donde la realidad se mezcla con lo que queremos… amo a BajoFondo y de una vez un pequeño tributo a Gustavo Cerati. Gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores: Sifu Sihaya, teddyetere, letifiesta, rickhunter17, Ritsuko-nee, nagarAboshi4739, carol y okashira janet y tambien el resto que se toman la molestia de leer.

Uno de los reviews se quejaba de las primeras canciones y si yo entiendo, Helga parece de otro tipo de canciones pero quiero pintarla con un verdadero problema de melomanía, un desorden musical que la hace ser adicta a cualquier canción que escuche… además amo a lady gaga hahahaha, de todas formas si lo desean recomiéndenme canciones que consideren que ella debería escuchar, ya me han recomendado dos bastante buenas y que usare para capítulos posteriores… de todas formas gracias por la crítica y claro que es muy válida :D.

Y ahora si dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa nos leeremos en una semana si todo sale bien.


	6. ya no quiero mas gritar su nombre

**Love song**

Sexto capítulo: Ya no quiero más gritar su nombre

…you make me feel like I am young again…

Helga caminaba sin rumbo fijo, llegaría a la madrugada a su casa a sabiendas que así no tendría que enfrentar a sus padres por no haber llegado para la gran cena familiar que Olga organizaba cada noche. Caminaba solo por no detenerse y caer en la tentación de devolverse a arreglar las cosas; en el instante que Arnold le recordó aquellos momentos su corazón brinco histérico demostrándole que un amor por mas que se desee no se olvida en dos meses ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer para liberarse de ese fantasma con forma de cabeza de balón que la atormentaba justo cuando por fin encontraba algo de luz en medio de la oscuridad? Hace mucho que no sentía tantas ganas de llorar y dejar salir todo ese dolor interno.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Arnold y como término enamorada de él aquel primer día en el jardín de infantes; ahora se sentía como una imbécil por haber sido tan ciega y aun después de tantos años seguir enamorada de aquel sujeto. Camino hasta un pequeño café que nunca había visto, tomo la mesa pegada a la ventana, pidió un cappuccino y prendió su Iphone para aislarse del mundo con su música.

_Y es que fueron, fueron tus abrazos,_

_Que como sablazos me hicieron pedazos._

_Afiladas, fueron tus miradas,_

_Quede destrozada y en llanto inundada._

_Roja y loca, la flama de tu boca,_

_Me quemo, y apagarme me toca._

Hace mucho que Helga sabia que sus sueños infantiles no se podían cumplir pero su corazón todavía no había podido aceptar el hecho de que Arnold nunca seria para ella ¿realmente estaba loca por pasar más de la mitad de su corta vida amando a un hombre que nunca la vio mas allá de una amiga ocasional? era lo más probable… La doctora Bliss le había dicho que tal vez su amor por Arnold solo era la búsqueda por alguien que reemplazara la falta de amor que había vivido siempre; es decir, si hubiera sido Harold en vez de Arnold el que siempre le brindara su ayuda, ella estaría es enamorada de ese barrigón y no del cabeza de Balón.

-debió ser Brainy quien me diera la sombrilla aquella mañana y no Arnold… tal vez ahora podría ser más feliz- Helga soltó una amarga y fría carcajada después de murmurar aquel pensamiento.

Para la Helga poeta y escritora era bastante ilógico creer que su desesperado amor solo fuera producto de las desatenciones de su familia, pero la Helga que había madurado y era realista ya había llegado a la conclusión que esa era la verdadera causa… para esa parte de Helga el amor no existía.

El Iphone vibro haciéndola dar un pequeño salto: era una llamada del celular de Phoebe.

-Helga ¿estás bien?- la voz de la asiática sonaba bastante preocupada, Helga sonrió porque sin proponérselo Phoebe siempre le demostraba que el amor si existía… tal vez no el amor en el sentido romántico, pero si el amor de una amiga que siempre ha estado con ella.

Pheps, no te preocupes pero no llames a mi casa hoy… llegare tarde

-¿volviste a "La Grulla"?-la voz de Phoebe se escucho reprobatoria

-no… preferiría no decirte donde estoy pero no te preocupes que no estoy enviciándome más- se burlo Helga haciendo que su interlocutora también riera- me tomare un café con algo de comer y volveré a media noche a mi casa.

-Helga… Arnold te está buscando, no sé exactamente que le hiciste pero lo vi…

-¿enojado, histérico, con ganas de asesinarme?

-no- contesto con voz pausada la pelinegra- más bien como deprimido, como un perrito arrepentido por causar algún daño… la cuestión es que te aviso para que estés alerta y no te dejes encontrar.

-Gracias Pheps, siempre tan eficiente… hablamos luego

Helga colgó el celular y sintió un nudo en el estomago ¿el la estaba buscando? ¿El de verdad quería ser su amigo?... se froto la cabeza con las manos negando frenéticamente. Hace dos meses había empezado algo y ya no se iba a echar para atrás, no esta vez cuando había logrado tanto.

_Empiezo una nueva vida,_

_Un rompecabezas, que tendré que armar._

_Bien lejos, lejos de su influjo,_

_De esa cruel fragancia que invadió mi ser_

Estuvo escuchando música y comiendo hasta que dio la media noche y el lugar cerró, camino tranquilamente hasta su casa y a dos calles de distancia distinguió la figura de cierto rubio que la esperaba sentado en su pórtico, con la cabeza gacha como si lamentara algo y aun con la ropa sucia.

-ya no quiero ir hacia usted corriendo, ya no quiero gritar mas su nombre…- canturreó Helga mientras daba media vuelta y subía por la enredadera de atrás de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana Helga apenas había dormido un par de horas pero se sentía con el mejor ánimo del mundo, le mando un mensaje a Phoebe para que le guardara puesto en el autobús y se metió a bañar… no pudo evitar cantar alegremente mientras se echaba el shampoo con olor a fresas que Rhonda le había regalado hace algún tiempo, se vistió con unos leggins oscuros y una blusa color rosa pálido que resbalaba por uno de sus hombros y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Ella generalmente se vestía con jeans o sudaderas pero la alegría de aquel día la hizo querer verse especial… hasta se había maquillado suavemente antes de bajar a desayunar.

_Ella se ha cansado de tirar la toalla  
se va quitando poco a poco telarañas  
no ha dormido esta noche pero no está cansada  
no mira ningún espejo pero se siente toda guapa  
Hoy ella se ha puesto color en las pestañas  
hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña_  
_hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada  
hoy es una mujer que se da cuenta de su alma_

Mientras se servía el desayuno no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el sueño tan agradable que había tenido: soñó que estaba en la playa con Rhonda y con Phoebe, también estaban Harold, Lorenzo y hasta el cabeza de cepillo… también estaban sus padres pero le sonreían y la llamaban por su nombre, estaba la doctora Bliss mirándola con orgullo, estaba Brainy pero no la molestaba y hasta le hablaba animadamente de varios temas que ella disfrutaba… era el sueño más maravilloso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y lo mejor no estaba el cabeza de balón para arruinarle el sueño.

-Hermanita bebe pero que linda te vez hoy ¿es para algún chico?- le saludo su hermana que entraba a la cocina buscando jugo de naranja.

-no Olga… solo amanecí feliz hoy- Helga estaba tan contenta consigo misma que hasta hablo bien con Olga, a lo que esta se mostro sorprendida pero al final sonrió.

-que bueno hermanita… es mucho mejor cuando estamos bien con nosotros mismos que cuando lo hacemos por otros.- luego Olga se acerco con una pequeña mochila y se la extendió a Helga- te prepare el almuerzo de hoy, así podrás ahorrar lo que te den papa y mama…

Helga miro con curiosidad la bolsa y vio que de verdad Olga le había preparado un almuerzo bastante provechoso.

-gracias Olga, debo irme

-disfruta la escuela Hermanita bebe- le grito la mayor mientras Helga salía corriendo a alcanzar el autobús.

En una de sus terapias había descubierto que en verdad no odiaba a su hermana por quien era sino por como sus papas eran con ella, sabía que Olga la quería muchísimo pero todavía le costaba trabajo entablar una buena relación con ella y más frente a sus preferentitas padres; aun así trataba de mantenerse en comunicación con ella cuando viajaba y regalarle alguna cosa en su cumpleaños.

Olga se dedicaba a la actuación y le iba bastante bien, ya había empezado a acumular cierto capital y había comprado un pequeño pero bonito departamento en New York; aun así le gustaba, cada vez que podía, visitar a su familia y en especial a Helga; después de mucho tiempo Olga había logrado entender la situación real de su hermana y quería ayudarla de alguna manera… aunque a veces le daba la impresión que Helga se había salido de las manos de todos.

Helga tomo aire antes de subir al autobús y amplió su sonrisa al ver a Phoebe esperándola ansiosa, ni siquiera se percato de la mirada culpable que Arnold le mandaba tratando de llamar su atención.

-Helga… te vez grandiosa ¿hoy pasa algo especial?

_Hoy vas a ser la mujer  
que te dé la gana de ser  
hoy te vas a querer  
como nadie te ha sabio querer  
hoy vas a mirar para delante  
que para atrás ya te dolió bastante  
una mujer valiente, una mujer sonriente_

-no Pheps, solo que me levante bastante alegre… ¿puedes creer que Olga me hizo el almuerzo? Y vaya que se lucio esta vez- Helga empezó a hablar con la niponesa de trivialidades, y Phoebe para sus adentros sabia que lo de la noche anterior había marcado a Helga de una manera positiva; era como si hubiera nacido de nuevo.

Arnold la miraba a lo lejos y el también entendió el mismo mensaje que Phoebe había comprendido: Helga había decidido eliminarlo de su vida, y al hacerlo al parecer estaba logrando alcanzar la felicidad que por años se le había escapado ¿él era el factor de todo su sufrimiento? No se consideraba una persona tan importante en la vida de Helga como para llegar a afectarla pero… el sabia por acontecimientos pasados que él había sido el amor de la infancia de Helga pero… le dolió la cabeza de tanto tratar de pensar y atar cabos.

-¡ey viejo, tierra llamando a Arnold! Puedes dejar de mirar tanto a Pataki y ponerme atención… ya sé que nunca se arregla pero tampoco es para que te embobes…

-lo siento Gerald- Arnold ni siquiera se había fijado en el nuevo look de Helga de tanto pensar en el daño que le pudo haber causado, al bajar del autobús la detallo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan… no tenia palabras para describir lo bien que se veía.

Continuara…

Primera canción: rompecabezas – aterciopelados

Segunda canción: ella – Bebe

Les deseo el mejor de los años mis queridos lectores, una vez más disculpen las demoras de cada capítulo… ya no me comprometeré a publicar una vez por semana porque nunca termino cumpliendo, aun así aquí estoy y me paseare constantemente para terminar este fic al que le he cogido tanto cariño, en parte gracias a ustedes y sus lindos reviews.

Este capítulo no lo considero muy bueno pero es más un relleno para lo que sucederá próximamente, gracias a okashira janet, Lucia, teddyetere, Sifu Sihaya, mari3304, Ruby P. Black, rickhunter17, Anillus, OwlCitySeddie, SS, DATYI, letifiesta y mimi-serenety por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias y espero seguirlos recibiendoy que les siga gustando la historia… no siendo mas me despido y nos leeremos en el siguiente Cap.


End file.
